1. Description of Prior Art
The internet, started for special purposes such as military communications and the like since 1960s, provides necessary information for all fields such as banking, education, industry, and the like in recent years and becomes a communication means interconnecting all the fields.
At present, enormous researches and developments are progressing to enhance a data transfer speed so that much faster and more diverse services are provided through the internet.
Devices and methods for acquiring information by hooking up the internet anytime and anywhere are more required, so world-wide mobile phone service companies and terminal companies are competitively commercializing a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) technology capable of hooking up the internet by using a web browser in a mobile phone.
Accordingly, a subscriber can use electronic mails as well as receive information such as news, stock market prices, weather, sports, and so on by using various wireless terminals such as hand-held phone.
In general, a server and a client are needed for internet web services, the client requests hypertext markup language (HTML) documents to the server through the HTTP protocol, the server transmits the requested documents to the client, and the client displays the contents of the requested documents on a screen through a built-in browser.
The HTML is a language based on text which uses many tags for making a document which will be displayed through a browser.
FIG. 1 is a view for showing one example of a general HTML code for making a hyperlinked text. A HTML code shown in FIG. 1 is an example for hyperlinking a text. In order to make a hyperlink of a text, a text or an image is embraced with anchor tags and a uniform resource locator (URL) of an object is included in a start tag by using an anchor attribute.
Accordingly, as a uniform resource locator (URL) of an object is described in the anchor tags and a user clicks a text or an image hyperlinked to the URL, the user is moved to the URL described in the anchor attribute.
Here, the URL defines a source of information and an information transfer method (protocol), and there are http, ftp, gopher, news, mail, tel, and so on as standard protocols and there are various sources of information.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in case that an anchor attribute is “http://www.samsung.co.kr” and a user clicks the hyperlink, the user is moved to a homepage of the domain name “samsung” by the http protocol.
In general, a wireless internet access terminal having a small sized screen is provided with listed menu items and plural buttons for two or more executions regarding a focused object on the screen.
FIG. 2 is a view for explaining steps for executing an object in a general wireless internet access terminal. As shown in FIG. 2, as a user presses a menu button for an internet service, a web browser detects the pressed button, changes modes from a general phone mode to an internet service mode, and then navigates and displays web pages provided by an internet service provider.
As shown in FIG. 2(A), plural objects are displayed on a screen, each of the plural objects is linked to uniform resource locator information and has plural execution items.
Therefore, if a user uses arrow buttons, gives a focus on one object, for example “samsung electronics” as shown in FIG. 2(B), and then presses a menu button, a web browser detects the pressed menu button, reverses a background color the object “samsung elelctronics” as shown in FIG. 2(C), while displaying a list of plural execution items of the focused object “samsung electronics”, as shown in FIG. 2(D), on the screen.
At this time, if a user uses arrow buttons, gives a focus on one execution item, for example “get”, as shown in FIG. 2(E), and then presses an execution button, a web browser detects the pressed execution button, reverses a background color of the execution item, as shown in FIG. 2(F), and moves to “samsung web page”, so that the user can view a screen as shown in FIG. 2(G).
The conventional wireless internet access terminal as mentioned above has at least two different buttons, a menu button and an execution button, to execute one object, in addition to direction buttons necessary to move among menus, so that there exists a problem in that a user uses buttons several times for movement with inconvenience.
Further, there exists another problem, in the conventional wireless internet access terminal as mentioned above, in that execution items for display on a screen are too limited in listing them in case that plural execution items of one object are present.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for executing an object, which is displayed on a web browser built in a wireless internet access terminal, linked to resource access location information, and more particularly to a method for executing an object in a wireless internet access terminal which is capable of taking a different execution for the object according to a user's selection in case that plural execution items are available for one object.